


Surprise Me

by bluebicpenbitch



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebicpenbitch/pseuds/bluebicpenbitch
Summary: The Outsider picks up Corvo in a bar, and then they bang.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/The Outsider (Dishonored)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Surprise Me

The man swiftly swept across the roofs, leaving naught but a shadow in his waste. He was fast, faster than he should’ve been: blessed, cursed by the Void. He could Blink, feeling the wind that didn’t exist, channeling the energy of said Void to go faster, faster. The moon watched, silent and stoic, as he made his way across Dunwall. 

Corvo Attano had just one single destination in mind. It wasn’t specific: any dive bar would do tonight. Crossing the top of the city just happened to be the fastest way to get there, wherever that ended up being. 

He found what he was looking for by the docks. The Anchor, a quiet, suspicious-looking place, tucked away on the docks where nobody would care to look if things went wrong. It was perfect. Corvo ducked inside, keeping his hood on. 

The atmosphere shifted as he entered. The place was grey, with tints of blue provided by the lighting. Corvo hated the smell of whale oil, but he hated himself more right now, so he could withstand that if it meant cheap liquor. Several sets of eyes slid to him as he strode up to the bar, but he ignored them as he had all his life. In turn, they ignored him: the gang members that had watched him enter didn’t recognize him as part of any enemy faction, and he didn’t seem like a threat. They were half right. Corvo belonged to nobody, not even himself, but was a danger to everybody, including himself. 

Corvo ordered three bottles of Orbon Rum, paid upfront, and slid into an empty seat. They went down harshly, burning his throat, but damn it all if that wasn’t the point. The first bottle was emptied and set down before he could process what he was doing. The second was gone and the third was half empty when somebody slid into the seat across from him. Corvo didn’t look up, instead choosing to drag his finger around the lip of the upright empty bottle. 

“That’s quite rude, Corvo. I didn’t expect that of you, but your choices are always interesting.” A sudden chill went down Corvo’s spine, like the wind that blew off the ocean. He still did not look up, but his finger stopped. He couldn’t have been followed. There was no way.

“I didn’t tell you my name.” 

“You didn’t need to. I knew it before you existed.”

Corvo laughed, breaking the silence. It was a gruff sound, rusty from disuse. “You’re not real.” He resumed tracing his finger around the lip of the glass bottle, debating whether to stop. If he was hallucinating already, that was a good sign that he wouldn’t remember anything in the morning, but still, just to make sure…

“I think you’ve had enough, my dear Corvo.” 

Corvo grunted in response. “It never is enough. You’d know that, though.”

The stranger grinned, teeth glinting unnaturally, but Corvo missed it. “Would I?” 

“You’re a figment of my imagination, after all.” Corvo looked up, and his vision swam. The person’s face was blurry, like sea mist had clouded their face. He let his eyes drift down to the bottle before him, and then threw the rest of it back with a practiced ease. 

“You have no idea who I am, do you?”

_ Does it matter? _ Corvo thought bitterly. 

“Yes, it matters. Look at me, Corvo. I think you know who I am.”

Corvo looked up again. It took more effort this time to drag his eyes up to the person across from him. He squinted. Their face shouldn’t still be that blurry. With a sharp intake of breath, his vision cleared. “Outsider.” 

“In the flesh. Well, not exactly, I suppose. But you are correct.” Some thin semblance of a smile curled across the face, black eyes unblinking and dead. The sea foam hadn’t been imagined: if Corvo breathed deeply enough, he could smell salty waves. Corvo frowned. 

“Why are you here?”

The Outsider smiled in return, teeth too white, like pearls and dry bone. “You, of course. It’s so hard to find things that interest me, and you let that man live tonight, fully understanding what he’d done. Of course I’d follow you.”

“Of course.” Corvo seemed to deflate as he stared at the small man. 

“So, now I must ask,” The Outsider said, shifting in his seat. “Will you return the favor, and follow me?” 

Should he follow that which could get him killed? Void energy was just barely contained under the thin skin. Corvo could sense it: like a predator from the deep, ready and waiting to strike. Should he follow the whale song that could and probably would choke his lungs? Corvo had never been afraid of the deep, murky depths. Tonight had been the night to drown his memories in liquor. Why not?

“Why not, indeed,” The Outsider said. “Orbon Rum is certainly quite potent. Are you able to walk?” 

Corvo stood, a little shakily, but was on his feet nonetheless. “Where are we going?” 

“Somewhere quiet.” 

Corvo let himself be led, following the small, pale man. They walked out of The Anchor, The end destination was a mystery. He wasn’t concerned. If The Outsider wanted him dead, there were other, more efficient ways to do it. Besides, even if Corvo didn’t trust The Outsider completely, it would be silly to ignore a god. Or worse, reject him. 

Did gods get lonely? Was that even possible? The Void had always seemed like something empty, but maybe there were other, hidden crevices that kept others. Corvo was nothing special. 

“You’re thinking too loudly,” The Outsider called over his shoulder. 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

“On the contrary, dear Corvo, I encourage you to keep thinking for as long as you are able.” 

Corvo shivered. The implications of that statement were undeniable. How long had it even been?

The air had changed. They were nearing their destination. Corvo hadn’t been paying close attention to his surroundings as they had traveled down the docks, moving in towards the city. It seemed like their destination was an abandoned apartment, thinly wedged between some storefronts. The Outsider pushed open the door, and Corvo followed. 

He had barely closed the door before The Outsider was on him. Fumbling for the lock behind him was made difficult as The Outsider pressed up against him, mouthing at his neck. The Outsider had already dropped off his overcoat, and was intent at marking his presence along Corvo’s jawline. 

Corvo was tall, and bent his knees as the lock clicked into place. The Outsider hummed appreciatively at the action, and was starting to undo the clasps and buttons that held his clothes in place. As he slid off Corvo’s belt, Corvo found it hard to breathe. He wanted, and so he took, grabbing the Outsider’s thin hips and pulling them closer together. Delicious heat and friction followed as the Outsider slotted around one leg. 

They kissed, and it was like drowning. The Outsider kissed with his eyes open, like Corvo did. It was a habit he had developed with Jessamine. She had always been so beautiful, so fragile: Corvo hadn’t wanted to miss a single second of it.  _ The Outsider was different _ , Corvo thought as he fought to control the urge to rip the thin white shirt off the man. 

He was beautiful, yes, but Jessamine had been soft curves where The Outsider had hard planes. He was sharp and dangerous, like the Folding Blade. Corvo reveled in the feeling of an eager mouth pressed against his. He cradled the back of the smaller man’s head, keeping their faces together long after the kiss had broken off. 

“My dear Corvo.” The Outsider sighed his name, like a prayer. His hands were everywhere: cool, thin fingers slid under his shirt and pulled it off, and then they were at the nape of Corvo’s neck as the Void God pulled him in for another searing kiss. When The Outsider pulled off his own shirt, exposing too-pale white, Corvo let his head tip back. His erection was growing to be uncomfortable. 

“Bed,” Corvo growled, and The Outsider made a sound that was mixed delight and pain as Corvo swept him up in a bridal carry. The Outsider kicked off his boots as Corvo set off down the dimly lit hallway, and Corvo managed to do the same. How he didn’t trip while carrying them was something of a miracle, but he was too far gone for that sort of thought. 

“How romantic,” The Outsider said, humor lighting up his eyes. The dark black pits darkened with arousal as Corvo kicked open a door and tossed him on the bed. The room was simple, only furnished with a bed, a dresser, and a nightstand. It did, however, have writing on the walls: THE OUTSIDER WALKS AMONG US. Corvo chuckled at that. The covers on the bed seemed fresh, and Corvo wondered who had been in this room last. 

A cool night breeze blew the dark curtains around, making them look like tentacles from the deep. The Outsider shivered from his place on the bed, sprawled without a shirt, and watched. Sharp, regal cheekbones reflected the light at odd angles, and Corvo had a sudden thought that he would like to kiss every inch of the Void God’s face. 

Corvo shucked off his pants and undergarments and stood, suddenly feeling self-conscious. He hadn’t been bare before anyone in a long, long time. 

The Outsider made a move to take off his own pants, and Corvo held up a hand to stop him. “Wait,” he said, advancing and climbing on. “I want to do it myself.” 

“Be my guest.” The Outsider let himself drift backwards and raised his hips. Corvo unfastened his belt and tossed it aside, slowly, slowly exposing more skin. Once his pants were off, Corvo traced lines up and down pale legs, mapping every inch of flesh. He worked his way up from one thin ankle to a sharp hip bone, breathing adoration out with chapped lips placed upon white skin. 

The Outsider didn’t have anything on underneath, and was half-hard from the gentle touches. Corvo appreciated that very much, and subconsciously stored the fact away. 

The Outsider stretched luxuriously, much like a cat, as Corvo looked down at him. “How would you like me, dear Corvo?” 

Corvo blanked. What did he want? So much, too much, everything and nothing. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. 

“Too much thinking,” The Outsider said with a sigh. “Relax.” He pressed a kiss up to Corvo’s mouth, drawing him down. The sensation was not unlike falling off a building. He didn’t know when or even if he would land, but he jumped anyway. 

Corvo let himself sink down, trapping The Outsider under his broad torso. Corvo’s breath hitched as his dick brushed on soft flesh, but The Outsider had other ideas, silencing his protests by licking inside Corvo’s mouth. Corvo groaned as The Outsider claimed him without words, heat expanding in his stomach. Corvo thought he might combust when they separated, but instead just stared deep into the eyes of the Void. The Void stared right back, pausing for a moment, but then The Outsider’s nimble fingers were on him again.

He guided Corvo onto his back, with fingers like ice that still managed to ignite a fire across Corvo’s skin. His fingers traced lightly over Corvo’s dick from base to tip and back down again, and Corvo jumped, an unseemly noise catching in his throat. The Outsider moved in between his legs, on his knees, and the corner of his mouth turned up as he stared at Corvo with something that was like fondness. 

“You feel so deeply, and yet you close yourself off from the world.” The moonlight illuminated The Outsider from behind as Corvo waited, breath shallow. “How fascinating.” With that, he bent down, mouth enveloping Corvo’s cock in wonderful slickness. Corvo had half expected the inside of the god’s mouth to be cold, like his fingers, but was pleasantly surprised with a tightness that made his hands clench at the bed sheets. Cool fingers dragged across sensitive nipples, toying with them, and Corvo gasped at the combined sensations. He could die right then and there, with the slow, teasing drag of a god’s tongue on his dick. However, he also wanted to enjoy the experience. He wasn’t sure if this would happen again. 

Corvo grasped at the bed sheets, trying to focus on everything and finding himself overwhelmed. He focused on nothing and found that was best, letting The Outsider control the tempo. Eventually, though, the feeling of  _ tight warm yes more  _ grew to be too much, and his hips jerked up. The Outsider moaned, something small and dirty and tempting, and swallowed around Corvo’s precum. Corvo nearly came right then. The Outsider held his hips down as he continued, slowly taking Corvo closer to the edge as icy fingers bit into his hips. Higher thought left him as he drew closer to that point, and Corvo’s hands drifted to The Outsider’s dark hair. He needed more. 

Suddenly, The Outsider dropped down on his dick and sucked hard, staying down. He hummed around Corvo’s cock, and the sensation was too much. Corvo breathed in, and their eyes met. 

Corvo’s vision whited as he felt the telltale tightening in his balls, and his mind narrowed down to a single point of existence. The Outsider swallowed around him, throat impossibly tight as Corvo kept coming. The Outsider didn’t blink, even as Corvo’s head fell back, eyes closed from the impossible pleasure. The Outsider pulled off with a lewd noise, and Corvo gradually came to his senses. He looked at The Outsider, who seemed to be immensely satisfied with himself. 

“What about you?” Corvo said, eyes drifting up and down The Outsider’s near-perfect body. 

“What about me?” The Outsider said. “What do you mean?” 

Instead of speaking, Corvo chose to grab the Outsider’s hand and pull him so that his back was flush to Corvo’s chest. It was time to return the favor. Corvo spit in his hand, wishing that he had more oil. It would have to do for now. 

The Outsider’s head tipped back as Corvo gave what he had been given. Soft sight and pants came from the Void God as Corvo went, slowly dragging the lubed hand up and down The Outsider’s dick. His other hand went into The Outsider’s mouth, with a low command to “suck” following it. The Outsider did just that, tongue twirling around Corvo’s fingers, and Corvo shivered. After a moment, Corvo removed his hand from The Outsider’s mouth, and switched hands. This time, though, he touched the man as though he were touching himself, alternating patterns, intensities, and speeds. 

Corvo was entranced by The Outsider in this state. His eyes were closed, and his mouth was open, thin lips slack as his attention was elsewhere. His neck was bared, showing the silvery scar that glowed in the moonlight. As he worked at the Void God with his hands, Corvo licked a cool stripe from his collarbone to his jawline, enjoying the resulting shiver from the smaller man. 

When Corvo thumbed across The Outsider’s chest, his breath hitched. Corvo decided to try and overwhelm the god, if that was possible. One hand stayed on his dick, grip tightening as The Outsider’s moans grew louder. The other hand played at his nipples. Corvo’s mouth set to work on The Outsider’s neck and shoulders, sucking harshly and then pressing open-mouthed kisses onto the dark marks. They contrasted nicely with the pearly skin everywhere else. 

“Corvo,” The Outsider said in warning. It was the only word he needed. Corvo bit down on The Outsider’s neck, blending pleasure with pain. The Outsider came with a shout, coming into Corvo’s waiting hands. He breathed heavily for a while, coming down from the orgasm, and Corvo breathed in the scent of the sea. 

The Outsider tapped his knee, and Corvo moved to allow The Outsider to get comfortable. They both slipped under the covers, but that was a challenge in itself. He was exhausted, bone-tired in a way that he hadn’t been in months. It was a good exhaustion, though, Corvo thought as he settled on his back. The Outsider was sitting up, watching the grey skies outside. As Corvo watched him, he wondered if gods got tired, or even slept. After a moment, The Outsider lay down, sliding up to Corvo and resting his head on Corvo’s chest. 

“You won’t be here in the morning.” It wasn’t a question, but The Outsider smiled into Corvo’s shoulder blade as if he had asked about something silly. When Corvo was with him, he was never quite sure of himself, but always spoke as if he was. Maybe one day, it would be true, and he could speak honestly and truly. 

“If that’s what you would like,” The Outsider said softly. It was measured, even, but Corvo heard the question disguised underneath. What did he want? The Void God had been generous. What did he want?

“Surprise me.” 

The Outsider smiled wider, and Corvo fell into a dreamless sleep. 


End file.
